The Storm
by Vanitelamort
Summary: SetoXOC Storm Wheeler, cousin of Joey Wheeler is new in town and finds Seto Kaiba to be very interesting. Sorry if my summary sucks, I'm not good at them. P.S. May contain spoiler to YGO if you haven't watched it all
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh._

_**A/N: **Sorry if I've made Seto OOC. Hope you like :D_

* * *

><p>Storm looked out over Domino from the top of Kaibacorp tower. The view was spectacular.<p>

"What are you doing in here?" Came a cold voice from behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see Seto Kaiba then went back to looking out at Domino

"Please to meet you Mr Kaiba." Storm turned around and faced Seto Kaiba.

"What are you doing in here?" Kaiba asked again.

"I got bored so I thought I would hack into your security system and make my way up here." Storm said with a smile as she held up her blackberry for Kaiba to see, "You're security is terrible Mr Kaiba. My name is Storm, Storm Wheeler to be exact. Cousin of Joey Wheeler. You know who he is right?" Storm smirked. Kaiba frowned and went to his jacket's communicator. Storm pressed a few buttons on her blackberry, blocking the communicator and making the office door's lock. Kaiba glared at Storm, "What do you want?" he asked.

"Nothing really. Joey was complaining about how much of a prick you are so I thought I might check you out." Storm walked over to Kaiba's desk and sat on it, "He failed to mention how handsome you are, though he's a guy so I doubt he sees it." Storm said with a smile. Kaiba just stood there glaring at her. She knew he was carefully considering what to do. She pretty much had him trapped and he had no real idea who she was.

"Don't worry Mr Kaiba, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm not deranged." Storm reassured Kaiba.

"Well you are related to Wheeler." Kaiba said with a smirk. Storm laughed, taking Kaiba by surprised. She got off his desk and walked over to him.

"I'll see you at school Mr Kaiba." She said before kissing Kaiba's stiff lips lightly. She unlocked the doors and left without another word.

* * *

><p>A few days went by before Storm would see Kaiba again. She was happily walking around the school with Joey showing her everything when she saw him arrive. She stopped walking and watched him. It took a second for Joey to realise she wasn't following anymore.<p>

"Hey Storm what you looking at?" He asked as he walked back to her.

"Nothing." Storm said with a smile.

"Well come on then. I want you to meet my friends before school." Joey grabbed Storm's arm and pulled her through the school to his home room. Storm got along well with his friends. They were all very friendly to her.

When class started, Storm sat at the back of the class and played with her blackberry under the desk. She was grateful that the teacher didn't notice. She played with her blackberry til the bell rang for recess. As she was packing her books away, someone took her blackberry from her desk.

"Hey." She said annoyed, looking up at the thief and seeing that it was Kaiba.

"Mr Kaiba, may you please give me back my blackberry?" Storm asked calmly as she stood up.

Kaiba smirked and pocketed the blackberry, "After the other day I think not. I shall be keeping this Miss Wheeler." He said before leaving the classroom.

"What did Kaiba want?" Tea asked. Storm looked over at her new friends.

"Nothing of importance." Storm said with a smile. Yugi gave Storm a suspicious look that only she caught. She knew he saw what Kaiba take but she didn't really care.

"Come on Storm. I still have more to show you." Joey said, still in a cheerful mood.

Storm nodded, "Of course."

After school Storm decided to split from Joey and her new friends and go for a walk. She needed to get her blackberry back off Kaiba but she was unsure how. Without it she couldn't hack into his security system and get into Kaibacorp. But she could get into his mansion if she was clever about it. She knew where it was so she headed there. She leaned against the front gates and waited. She wasn't waiting for Kaiba but for his younger brother, Mokuba. It was about half an hour until Mokuba appeared. He was in a limo which had to stop due to Storm being in the way. The driver and Mokuba got out of the limo.

"Please get out of the way before I call security." The driver said. Storm ignored him and walked over to Mokuba.

"You're Mr Kaiba's younger brother Mokuba right?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Good, I have business with your brother. He took something of mine at school and I wish for it to be returned. I figured it would be hard to try and reason with your brother directly so I decided to come to you." Storm explained.

"Ah, ok, who are you?" Mokuba asked.

"Oh, my deepest apologies, that was very rude of me. I'm Storm Wheeler. You probably know my cousin, Joey."

"Seto told me about you. You hacked the Kaibacorp's security system the other day." Mokuba frowned.

"Indeed I did but I did nothing to harm his company. Nor do I intend to. And I wish for my blackberry back. It's the only thing I own that photos of my parent. All the rest were destroyed in the fire that claimed my parent's lives. Please Master Kaiba; I really need my blackberry back before your brother decides to destroy it." Storm pleaded. Mokuba looked at her with sad eyes, "Come inside then. Seto shouldn't be too much longer. He promised to be home early tonight."

Storm smiled, "Thank you Master Kaiba."

"Please, just call me Mokuba." Mokuba said with a smile.

"Thank you very much Mokuba."

* * *

><p>It was a few hours before Kaiba came home. Storm was lying on the sofa in the den, asleep. The wait had made her fall asleep. Kaiba came into the den, after being inform she was there and found her sleeping soundly. He went to wake her up but stopped himself. He didn't really want to admit it but she did look very beautiful with long pale blonde hair that seemed to fall perfectly done her body and she had gorgeous pale green eyes hidden behind those eyelids. Kaiba shock his head, getting rid of those thoughts and began wondering what he should do. He couldn't leave her sleeping on the couch, she would be very sore in the morning. Kaiba knew this from experience. And he really didn't want to wake her up. He finally decided to take her to one of the spare bedrooms. He picked her up carefully and took her upstairs to a spare bedroom. He put her in bed, covering her up and got her blackberry out of his pocket. He hadn't notice before but she had a message from Wheeler. He opened up a message and read it.<p>

'Storm, where are you? Dad wants to know if you're coming home tonight.'

Kaiba quickly text back Storm's cousin before setting the blackberry on the bedside table. As he was about to leave, Storm spoke.

"Please don't leave me." She said. Kaiba looked back over at her, barely making her out in the darkness.

"I don't want to be alone." She sounded scared. Kaiba didn't really know what to do. Storm sounded really scared. He finally decided to stay with Storm. He walked back over to the bed and took his jacket, tie and belt off. He slipped into the bed next to Storm and she immediately snuggled up against him.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"This is only a one time thing." Kaiba said. Storm pulled herself away from him.

"Mr Kaiba?" She said confused.

"Who did you think I was?" Kaiba asked.

"I thought I was at home with Joey." Storm replied as she sat up.

"You snuggle with your cousin? Sounds a bit weird." Kaiba commented as he sat up too.

"Well, I just don't want to be alone. I've been like this since the fire." Storm admitted as she drew her legs closer to her and hugged them.

"Mokuba mentioned that your parents died in a fire. I'm sorry." Kaiba said sincerely.

"You barely known me Mr Kaiba. You don't need to apologise for my misfortunes." Storm said as she got out of the bed, "I better go home."

Storm grabbed her blackberry and left without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** _Here's my new chapter, thank you to Jupiter's Magic for the review_.

* * *

><p>The nest day, Storm was sitting at her desk in the home room, flicking through her blackberry. By the looks of it Kaiba didn't delete anything but there was now an appointment for today in the planner. She opened it up and looked at it.<p>

**Place** – _Kaibacorp_

**Time** – _3.30_

**Note** – _Ple__ase_ _don't hack into the system. My guards will let you through_

"I wonder what you want Mr Kaiba." She muttered to herself.

"Hey Storm." Joey called out as he walked over to her desk. Storm looked up at him and smiled, "Hey Joey."

"After school I'm going around to Yugi's. Want to come? I can teach you more about Duel Monsters." Joey said.

"Well I have an important appointment after school but give me the address and I'll meet you there after my appointment." Storm said as she got her blackberry ready to enter Yugi's address.

"Sure." Joey told Storm the address before the bell rang, signally the start of school. The rest of the day went by quickly and after school Storm headed towards Kaibacorp along with Joey and Yugi who were heading the same way.

"So where's your appointment Storm?" Joey asked.

"Prying into my life are you Joey? You know you won't get anything out of me." Storm replied with a smile.

"Well so long as you don't get into trouble."

Joey and Yugi started turning the corner but Storm stopped.

"I guess we're parting here." She said, making the guys turn around.

"Oh ok Storm. We'll see you later." Yugi said with a smile.

"And you be careful Storm. There are a lot of thugs out there who wouldn't hesitate to hurt a beautiful girl like you." Joey said.

"Ill be careful Joey. I'll see you both later." Storm waved goodbye and continued down the streets as the boys turned the corner. It didn't take long to reach Kaibacorp and as the note for the appointment said, the guards let Storm in. She made her way up to Kaiba's office. She found him sitting behind his desk with a laptop.

"Afternoon Mr Kaiba." Storm said as he walked over to the desk. Kaiba looked up at her and smiled. He turned the laptop around so it faced Storm.

"I had my people update the security. I was hoping I could get you to hack into the system to see if they did a good job." Kaiba said. Storm sat down at the desk and looked the laptop over.

"If you insist." Storm smiled before she started hacking into the Kaibacorp's system. It didn't take long.

"I'm in." She leaned back on the chair and relaxed.

"That didn't take you long." Kaiba said astounded.

"On, they barely updated it. Your people are idiots." Storm stated as she closed the laptop.

"I thought as much." Kaiba said annoyed.

"I can design you a better security system. It probably won't be 100% hack proof, nothing really is. But it will be a big improvement over the one you currently have. And it will cost you though." Storm smiled.

"Of course." Kaiba agreed.

"Awesome. I'll start working on it later tonight." Storm got up from the chair to leave.

"One more thing Storm, tomorrow night, I'll going to come around to pick you up and I want you to dress up in something nice." Kaiba stated.

"Oh, and why should I?" Storm asked with a small smile.

"Just do it. I'm assuming you're living with Wheeler right?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes." Storm confirmed.

"Make sure what you're wearing doesn't embarrass me."

"You don't have to worry Mr Kaiba. I'll see you tomorrow night." Storm said before leaving. As she was walking to Yugi's house she couldn't stop grinning. She was really looking forward to the next night. Lost in thought Storm took a wrong turn and got lost. It was getting dark and Storm knew that Joey would begin to worry. She quickly text him, assuring him that she was alright, lying to him, saying that the appointment was going longer than she thought. She remember about her GPS program in her blackberry and was about to use it when the phone died.

"What? No, don't tell me I forgot to charge you again." Storm said angrily before she put her blackberry away.

"Well at least I managed to text Joey." She muttered to herself as she walked down the dark streets. She tried to back track, to figure out which turn was the wrong one but it felt like she got more lost. She let out a sigh and gave up. She was hopelessly lost. She started humming to herself to keep herself from freaking out when she ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry." She apologised.

"No, it was my fault." The boy she ran into said. Storm noticed a British accent. She looked at the guy properly.

"Bakura, oh thank god." She said after realising who it was.

"Storm, what are you doing out this late?" Bakura questioned.

"I got lost. I'm meant to be at Yugi's house but I took a few dozen wrong turns." Storm replied with an embarrassed smile.

"Oh well you're not too far from it. Come with me and I'll take you there." Bakura offered.

"Oh thank you." Storm said gratefully. Bakura led her to a game's shop and took her to a side door. He knocked on it and Yugi answered.

"Hello Bakura, Storm. Come in." He said.

"Actually I have to go. I'll see you guys at school on Monday." Bakura said before he left. Storm followed Yugi through the house to the lounge room. Joey was watching TV while absentmindedly shuffling his Duel Monster cards. He looked at as they entered.

"There you are Storm." He said, "I was beginning to get worried."

"Well as you can see you have nothing to worry about. Now are you going to teach me Duel Monsters or what?" Storm said with a smile as she sat next to Joey.

"Alright, hey Yuge, Storm and I will duel you ok?" He said. Yugi nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>The next day, Storm went out shopping for a new dress for her 'date' with Kaiba. She had intended to go alone but Joey insisted on coming. After she found the dress she just fell in love with she agreed to go wherever Joey wanted to which ended being a shop that sell Duel Monsters. Storm got a few starter packs but refused to open them when they left the store.<p>

"Aw come on Storm. Don't you want to know what you got?" Joey asked as they walked away from the store.

"I'm happy not knowing. I'll find out later when I get home. Now come on, let's get some lunch." Storm said with a smile.

"Alright."

"And let's go to a café, not a fast food joint." Storm added. Joey sighed, "Fine."

The rest of the day went by slowly. Storm and Joey headed back home and Storm finally opened her starter packs. She got some impressive cards, the best being a Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon which Joey mistakenly mention was a very rare card.

"You realise you can't trick me into giving you this card." Storm joked as she gave the card a closer look.

"Wha? As if I would do that to you." Joey said.

"Sure, sure." Storm smiled. Joey poked his tongue at her before walking away to the kitchen.

"Well I better start getting ready." Storm said as she looked at her watch.

"Where are you going exactly? On a date or something?" Joey asked as he came back with a beer in his hand.

"Yeah. Your dad is going to kill you for drinking one of his beers." Storm commented as Joey fell back onto the sofa. Joey scoffed, "As if that drunkard would notice."

Storm gave Joey a worried look as he started watching TV. She went to the room she shared with Joey and got dressed.

Storm hadn't been living with Joey long and was still getting use to his father. The man frightened her though she was sure he wouldn't hurt her especially with Joey around to take the punches. Her own father was completely different and it surprised her that he could be related to Joey's father. Storm grabbed her blackberry and put it in her bag. She went back to the lounge room. Joey looked at her as she entered, "You look amazing Storm."

"Thank you." Storm said with a smile. The sound of a car horn could be heard from outside.

"I think that's my ride. I'll see you later tonight ok." Storm said as she walked out of the house.

"Be careful." Joey called out as she closed the door. A limo was parked in front of the house and look very out of place in this street. The driver was standing beside the limo with the back door open.

"Miss Wheeler, Mr Kaiba is waiting for you." The driver said as Storm hesitated. She continued towards the limo and got in. Kaiba and Mokuba were sitting in the limo, both dressed in tuxedo suits.

"Aw you two look cute, defiantly brothers." Storm said with a smile as she settled down. The driver closed the door after her.

"Hey Storm, you look very beautiful. Don't you think Seto?" Mokuba said. Kaiba shrugged and didn't answer.

"So what's this all about?" Storm asked.

"We're going to a fundraiser of some kind." Kaiba said with a bored tone.

"I didn't think of you to be someone who goes to fundraisers." Storm commented as she leaned forward to look Kaiba in the eyes.

"I'm not but I was invited and Mokuba insisted that we go." Kaiba said annoyed. Storm smiled, "Well I'm glad you decided to invite me."

"Well I needed someone to come with me who isn't a complete idiot." Kaiba stated.

"Aw you have such a way with words Mr Kaiba." Storm giggled.

"Please don't giggle again tonight and call me Seto while we're there. I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend so I don't have those annoying heiresses flirting with me."

"Oh they still will Mr Ka… I mean Seto. They'll still flirt with you while giving me death stares." Storm leaned back.

"Not if you're clinging to me the whole time." Kaiba suggested.

"If I do that they'll still give me death stares and will flirt with you in a less obvious way."

"I'm ok with that." Kaiba stated.

"You may be but I'm not. I never agreed to pretend to be your girlfriend for the night. I'm not an escort." Storm said angrily. Kaiba sighed, "I didn't mention anything about you being an escort. I'm not paying you after all. I just need this one favour ok?"

"But why Mr Ka… Seto? Why did you decide to choose me?"

"Because you're smart. You're not a dumb bimbo who will embarrass me. After all you are Storm Wheeler, daughter of Nicolas Wheeler, the late owner of Vanité Modelling Agency and Charlotte Hunter, a very well known model who died recently." Kaiba said with a knowing smirk.

"Ho… how did you know who my parents were?" Storm asked shocked.

"I did some research. It wasn't that hard to find information on you." Kaiba crossed his arms as he leaned back on the chair.

"You had no right to research me Mr Kaiba." Storm shouted angrily.

"And you had no right to hack my company's security system." Kaiba shouted back.

"Both of you please don't fight." Mokuba pleaded. Storm chose to ignore the boy.

"You're such a bastard Mr Kaiba. I don't even know why I agreed to this. Let me out of this limo now." Storm yelled.

"Fine." Kaiba said before he knocked on the thick tinted glass that separated them from the driver. The limo slowed to a stop and Storm got out.

"I should just hack his security system and mess everything up." She muttered angrily at herself as she walked away from the limo. The limo didn't drive away. It just stayed where it stopped. Storm decided to ignore it and just walk back home, even if she was wearing high heels. After a few minutes she could hear running foot steps coming from behind her. She ignored them til someone grabbed her shoulder and forced her to turn around. Storm let out a growl when she saw Kaiba in front of her. He was panting, slightly out of breath from chasing after her.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you Storm." He said. Storm knew he meant it but she was still pissed off with him.

"Get fucked Kaiba." She said, dropping the formal way she usually addressed him. She usually did this when she was pissed.

"Storm, I am really sorry. I really didn't mean to upset you this much. Come back to the limo, please." Kaiba said softly and sincerely.

Storm sighed, "Fine. I'll come back to the limo but only if you take me home."

Kaiba placed a hand on the side of Storm's face and looked her in the eyes, "Please come to the fundraiser with Mokuba and me. Don't make me take you home."

Storm stayed silent, a little lost in Kaiba's blue eyes. She leaned towards him and kissed him lightly.

"Does that mean you'll come to the fundraiser?" Kaiba asked. Storm nodded making Kaiba smile.

"Come on then otherwise we're going to be late." Kaiba took Storm's hand and led her back to the limo.

"Did you guy make up?" Mokuba asked as Kaiba and Storm got into the limo.

"Yes Mokuba. We're alright now." Storm said reassuringly.

"Good." Mokuba smiled happily. Kaiba knocked on the tinted window again and the limo started moving again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: ** Thank you to Fire Ice and snowcones and setos angel01 for the reviews. Didn't really expect anyone to like my fanfic but so happy to know that people do like it :D Enjoy :D_

* * *

><p>The fundraiser hadn't been that interesting. Storm stayed near Seto the whole night, finally getting use to calling him Seto instead of Mr Kaiba and had received so many death stares that she eventually lost count. Now they were heading home and Storm couldn't be more happy. The moment the three of them got into the car Mokuba fell fast asleep. Storm thought he looked very cute fast asleep. Seto took his tuxedo top off and covered him with it.<p>

"I hope Joey's not too angry at how late I am home." Storm said as she rested her head on Seto's shoulder.

"Why would he be angry?" Seto asked curiously.

"He worries about me a lot is all." Storm yawned, "Man I'm tired."

"Don't worry, you'll be home soon."

"Seto tonight was fun. I enjoyed pretending to be your girlfriend."

"So did I." Seto admitted. Storm smiled at this. The limo slowed down and stopped out front of Joey's house. The driver got out and opened the door for Storm.

"I'll walk you to the door." Seto offered.

"Ok." Storm got out of the car and Seto followed. As they walked up to the house Storm could hear yelling and something smashed.

"Oh no." Storm said as she ran up to the front door and opened it. She ducked as a bottle came flying towards her and missed her by inches, hitting the wall next to her. Joey was on the ground, unconscious with a bloody face and his father was standing over him. She turned to Seto, who hadn't made it to the door yet to see what had happen and said, "Seto, thank you. I'll see you at school."

She quickly shut the door and locked it.

"And where were you?" Her uncle yelled.

"What does it matter? Can you please just go pass out in your room or something? You've done enough damage to Joey. Keep going and I will call the police." Storm threatened in a calm. Her uncle grunted before disappearing to his room. Storm let out a sigh and was about to tend to Joey when there was a light knock at the door. Storm went to the door, putting the chain on so it couldn't open completely and opened it. She looked through the gap at Seto.

"Storm," he said, sounding worried, "are you alright? What happened?

"It's alright Seto. Just go home ok? Please?" Storm begged. Seto hesitated, "Are you sure you're alright Storm?"

"I'm fine. Just go home now please."

"Ok. I'll go. See you at school." Seto turned and left. Storm closed the door and tended to Joey. She cleaned up his face the best she could before dragging him to the bedroom. This was the second time she had seen Joey unconscious and it freaked her out. She managed to get him on his bed and tucked him in. He looked so much more fragile when he was like this. Storm let out a sigh before she got dressed in her PJs. She lay down next to Joey and played with his hair.

"Seto's right. This is weird but I hate sleeping on the couch." She whispered before she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Storm didn't end up seeing Seto again for the rest of the week again. By the end of the week Storm had finished the new security system for Seto and decided to visit him. The guards allowed her through and she went up to Seto's office. Seto was sitting at his desk, fiddling with something but Storm had no idea what it was.<p>

"Afternoon Mr Kaiba." She said, making Seto look up and smiled.

"Storm, it's good to see you. What brings you here?" He asked.

"I'm here to fix your security system." Storm said with a smile as she sat down at the desk, "Also, what's that?"

"This is a duel disk. To make the duelling experience better." Seto replied.

"Huh, my cousin's been trying to get me into Duel Monsters but I really just don't care. I'm not one for games." Storm admitted.

"I see."

"You don't mind do you? I know you were once like the top duellist before Yugi beat you."

Seto glared at Storm, "How about we don't talk about Duel Monsters?"

"Deal. So have you missed me?" Storm asked curiously.

"Have you missed me?" Seto asked back, not bothering to answer her. Storm stood up and walked over to Seto, "I've missed you more than anyone I've missed before." She said softly as she leaned down close to Seto.

"Have you now?" He whispered.

"Yes." She hissed softly before kissing him. He eagerly kissed her back. Storm pulled away, breaking the kiss and smiled, "I think that's the first time you actually kissed me back."

"Yeah. Are you free tonight Storm?" Seto asked.

"I'm free. Why do you ask?" Storm questioned.

"Do you want to go out to dinner with me?"

Storm smiled, "Sure. I would love to. I'll head home now and get ready."

"Sure, and just dress normal ok? I'll pick you up in an hour." Seto said.

"Ok. Oh, and here." She handed Seto a disc, "just get your people to install it. Once that's done I can complete your security system from my blackberry."

"Thank you." Seto said as he took the disc from her.

"Well, see ya then." Storm waved goodbye as she left. Storm raced home and quickly got ready for her date with Seto. As she waited for Seto to arrive she had a small Duel Monster game with Joey. As she lost there was a knock at the door.

"Oh good, he's here." Storm said happily as she went to the door.

"Who exactly? You haven't told me who you're dating yet." Joey said as he followed her. Storm opened the door and sure enough Seto was standing there, dressed in jeans and a long sleeve black shirt.

"Kaiba!" Joey said shocked.

"Hello Wheeler." Seto said with a smirk.

"You're dating him?" Joey asked in disbelief.

"Yeah I am. I'll see you later tonight."

Joey grabbed Storm's arm, "Just one moment Kaiba." Joey said as he pulled Storm back into the house and closed the door.

"Joey!" Storm said annoyed.

"You can't go out with him. He's a complete bastard." Joey complained.

"Once you really get to know him, he's not that bad." Storm protested.

"Not that bad? Storm, he constantly picks on my mates and me because he thinks he's better than us. He's arrogant and self-centred." Joey almost yelled as he tightened his grip on Storm's arm.

"Don't yell at me Joseph and please let go of me. You're hurting me." Storm said calmly.

"You're not going out with him Storm. That's final." Joey said as he loosened his grip on Storm.

"You can't decide who I can and can't go out with. You're not my dad." Storm pulled herself out of Joey's hold.

"Well I'm the closest thing you've got to a father. You're not going out with him" Joey shouted. Storm could feel tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Fuck you Joey. I can do whatever I want." Storm shouted back before Joey slapped her. Storm touched her face where he slapped her and looked at him with wide eyes.

"You slapped me." She said in disbelief. Joey looked at her with similar wide eyes, "Storm, I'm so sorry." He apologised.

"I'm going Joey." She said angrily as she walked pass Joey and left the house.

"Let's go." She said as she walked pass Seto and went to a car that she safely assumed was Seto's.

"Are you alright?" Seto asked as he followed after her.

"I'm fine. Can we just go?"

"Sure, get in." Seto opened the passenger door for her and she got into the car. Seto went around to the other side and got into the car. As they drove away Storm looked out the window and cried silently so Seto wouldn't know.

"Storm, why are you crying?" Seto asked.

"I'm not." Storm lied as she wiped away the tears.

"Storm, I know you are. Don't try and hide it from me. What did Wheeler do?" Seto sounded concerned.

"It doesn't matter. Can you just drop it?" Storm asked.

"No, I'm not going to drop it. What did Wheeler do?" Seto asked again.

"He slapped me ok?" Storm finally replied angrily as she turned to look at him.

"He what?" Seto stopped the car suddenly and turned to Storm.

"It doesn't matter Seto. He just got a bit too angry." Storm said defending her cousin.

"That's no excuse for slapping you." Seto said angrily.

"Please Seto just drop it. He didn't mean to and I don't want this getting out of control. Please Seto." Storm begged. Seto frowned at her before he finally sighed, "Fine I'll drop it. But if he ever does it again he'll pay."

"I understand. Thank you Seto. So what's the plan for tonight?" Storm asked curiously.

"I'm taking us to a nice little restaurant in town. I found it a few months back and now I have someone I can take with me." Seto smiled as he started driving again.

The date was amazing and Storm had the most fun time with Seto. He showed her more around Domino City and told her a lot about his childhood. He opened up to her so she felt she had to do the same.

"I was adopted too." Storm admitted as they laid on the car's bonnet and look at the stars, "My biological mother dumped me at an orphanage when I was four. I can barely remember her now."

Seto turned his head and looked at her, "How long were you there for?"

"A while. I was very happy when Nicolas and Charlotte adopted me. They both thought I was cute and had potential of being a model. I had no interest in modelling though. I much rather hack into computers and what not. Nicolas thought it was funny, Charlotte not so much." Storm smiled as she remembered her adopted parents.

"You were lucky to be adopted by nice people." Seto commented.

"I guess. I sometimes find it impossible to believe that they are dead now. Also, I still can't believe that Joey's dad is really related to my dad. They are nothing a like. Though I'm glad Joey is my cousin. He's a good cousin." Storm said.

"A good cousin? After what he did earlier." Seto looked back up at the sky.

"Seto, please don't. If you knew the environment he's grown up in you probably would understand better." Storm sat up and hugged her knees.

"Then tell me." Seto sat up as well and put an arm around Storm.

"I promise Joey I wouldn't. I'm sorry Seto. Can we just leave it please?" Storm begged.

"Ok, but if you ever decide to open up I'm here for you."

Storm looked at Seto and smiled, "You're not as bad as everyone says. Why do you act the way you do around other people?"

Seto shrugged and didn't answer as he looked straight ahead of him.

"You act like you don't need friends."

"I don't. I don't need anyone." Seto stated.

"Then why did you ask me out if you don't need anyone?" Storm asked.

Seto looked at her, "I do get lonely. I've had girlfriends before but they were merely there for pleasure. I've never really felt anything for anyone like this before. I had been tempted to avoid you but I couldn't stop thinking about you." He admitted. Storm smiled and kissed Seto lightly, "I'm glad you decided to take a chance."

"So am I. You still annoy me though. For what you did when we first met."

Storm laughed, "You're never going to forgive me are you?"

Seto smiled, "Maybe one day. It's getting late. I should probably take you home."

"Aw really?" Storm sighed, "Well I guess you're right but I really don't want this date to end."

"I feel the same way." Seto kissed Storm lightly before he got off the bonnet, "Come on then."

Storm got off as well then got into the car with Seto. He took her home, kissed her goodbye and left. Storm couldn't stop smiling as she watched him leave.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:** Ok, so for those who reread this chapter and find that's it's different I'm sorry. This is the original chapter before I changed it. I'm sorry for any confusion. Thank you Adorehim88 for the review and Fire Ice and snowcones for the second review :D_

* * *

><p>A month went by before she saw or heard from Seto. She had tried seeing him many times at Kaibacorp and his home but was turned away by guards so she was now a little angry at him. When she finally heard from him again it was via text. He asked her to meet him at Kaibacorp but she was angry at him and decided not to. Instead she went for a walk around Domino. She did feel a little bad about not meeting Seto so she eventually text him back, apologising and lying about why she couldn't come, he didn't text back. As night fell she ran into Tea, Yugi and a blonde woman. There were also a lot of people around.<p>

"What's going on?" Storm asked.

"A Duel Monster tournament is going to be announced soon." Yugi said. Storm frowned at him slightly, noticing that he looked different.

"A tournament?"

"Yeah, though we don't know who's running it." Tea said.

"I see." Storm turned to the blonde woman, "Hi I'm Storm Wheeler."

"Mai Valentine. Are you related to Joey?" Mai asked.

"Yes, I'm his cousin." Storm replied.

"There he is now." Tea said. Everyone looked up at some billboard screen and there was Seto's face.

"Hm, Kaiba." Yugi said.

"Greetings Duellist, welcome to the town of Domino. But more importantly, welcome to my tournament." Seto said.

"I don't know which is bigger his ego or his melon on the big screen." Mai said.

"Let's hear what Kaiba has to say." Yugi stated.

"I rather not." Storm said as she started walking away. She could hear Seto explaining his tournament and the new rules but she didn't care. She had been getting better at duelling she still didn't care much for the game. A helicopter flew overhead, making Storm look up. She saw Seto but doubted that he noticed her. She sighed and made her way back home.

* * *

><p>The next day, Yugi and Tea told Joey about the tournament. Storm was sitting on the ground, leaning against the fence railing while Joey was ranting. She was on her blackberry, hacking into the Kaibacorp security system. The one she design was almost hack proof, with hidden traps and what not but she had design a back door for her own use. Seto didn't text her back at all and she now knew why he had been ignoring her. It was because of that stupid tournament. Storm started getting angry over it and eventually threw her phone away from her making everyone look at her.<p>

"Are you alright Storm?" Joey asked. Storm got up off the ground and retrieved her blackberry off the ground.

"Just a headache." She lied, "I think I might go to the nurse's office. I'll see you all later."

Storm left the roof and didn't bother going to the nurse's office, instead she left the school all together and went to Kaibacorp. She managed to get in, slipping pass the guards and hacking the system to get to Seto's office. He wasn't there so she decided to look out over Domino city like she had done the first time she was in his office. The sunset looked beautiful.

"Storm? What are you doing up here?"

Storm turned around to face Seto.

"Hi Seto. I'm sorry I didn't come around yesterday." Storm apologised.

"Storm, I'm a bit busy right now." Seto said.

"Then let me help you. I'll be your personal assistant." Storm offered. Seto placed his hand on Storm's hips and pulled her closer.

"I don't know. You might distract me." Seto kissed Storm softly.

"Aw, but I want to distract you." Storm giggled.

"Could you do me a favour Storm? Mokuba is the Battle City tournament commissioner but he's still young, I would like you to be his personal assistant and perhaps keep an eye on him." Seto requested.

"Sure." Storm agreed before she buried her face into his chest and breathing in. Seto held her tightly for a while before he let her go.

"I have stuff to do Storm. But first," Seto walked over to his desk and got a duel disk out, "put this on."

"Why? I don't care for the game, you know that." Storm said as she took the duel disk.

"And yet you still carry around a deck. Just put it on and have a go at duelling. You'll probably enjoy it more with this."

Storm put the duel disk on and studied it.

"It looks interesting." She said.

"You want to give it a go?" Seto asked.

"Ha no, I'll lose to you Seto. Is Mokuba here?" Storm questioned.

"He should be at home right now." Seto replied as he sat at his desk.

"Cool, I might head over there and tell him I'm his new PA. I'll see you soon and I better see you soon and not later." Storm warned jokingly. Seto smiled, "If you stay over tonight you defiantly will."

Storm smiled, "Ok, I'll stay over but you better be home before I fall to sleep."

"I promise."

Storm smiled one last time before she left. She quickly went home to grab some clothes and headed to Seto's house. The guards allowed her in and she found Mokuba in the den watching TV.

"Hey Mokuba." She said as she sat down next to him. He looked at her and smiled, "Heya Storm. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I've been assign as your personal assistant by your brother." Storm smiled back.

"My personal assistant?" Mokuba questioned.

"Yeah, he thinks I'll distract him." Storm pouted, "So what have you been up to? I haven't seen you in over a month. I was a little worried that your brother was avoiding me."

Mokuba shifted in his seat. Storm looked at him suspiciously, "Mokuba, has your brother been avoiding me?"

"Well, he does like you Storm but he just not use to having friends and such. He thought you would get in the way of things. I did tell him that you wouldn't but he's set in his ways." Mokuba explained, "You're not angry at him are you?"

"I'm not angry Mokuba. Your brother is just like that. It does annoy me though but I'll get over it." Storm said with a smile.

"That's good. I'm glad Seto has a friend now. Oh, did Seto give you a duel disk?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah, I have no idea why. I'm not much of a duellist." Storm said as she looked at the duel disk.

"I know you're lying, Storm. You know more about the game then you let on."

Storm looked down at Mokuba, "Oh really? Why do you say that?"

"Don't get angry but I did some research on you as well. This was before I actually met you, when Seto told me that you hacked the Kaibacorp security system. It took a bit of digging but I found out that you collected Duel Monster's cards and had a collection almost as large as my brother's." Mokuba said.

Storm smiled, "Very well done. Finding that information on me was meant to be impossible. I made sure of it but I guess I missed something. Did you inform your brother?" Storm asked.

"No, I never got around to it and when he told me that you didn't care much for Duel Monsters I knew you were lying. I didn't tell him because I guessed you had a reason for lying." Mokuba replied.

"Duel Monster was a major part of my life before the fire. After it I realised that with my parents gone I had nothing but my cards. I never really bothered with friends. All I wanted was to make the most powerful deck. I realised that I was stupid and gave up on them." Storm leaned back on the sofa and stared up at the ceiling.

"You should duel in this tournament. You can help Seto get the Egyptian god cards." Mokuba said. Storm's eyes went wide and she looked at Mokuba.

"The Egyptian god cards?" Storm asked unsure if she heard him right.

"Yeah." Mokuba replied, "Seto has one already. Obelisk the Tormentor."

"That sounds awesome." Storm said absentmindedly as she went back to leaning against the sofa and staring at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>A few hours pass until Seto returned home. Storm was in the kitchen, cooking something after she got Mokuba to shoo their personal cooks away. Mokuba was sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter watching her cook. Storm looked up as Seto came in. She noticed that he looked tired.<p>

"Hey Mokuba, Storm." He said as he sat at the counter next to Mokuba. Seto crossed his arms on the counter and rested his head on them.

"Are you alright Seto?" Mokuba asked.

Seto turned his head to look at Mokuba, "I'm fine Mokuba. The late nights are just catching up to me is all."

"If you need to sleep you should Seto." Storm said as she walked over to them with a couple of drinks in her hands. She put one in front of each of them.

"I'll sleep after dinner. What are you cooking? It smells nice." Seto said as he lifted his head up to look at Storm.

"It's just Cottage Pie. It'll be another 30 minutes." Storm leaned up against the counter with her own drink in her hand.

"Well I'm going to play on the Playstation. Get me when it's ready." Mokuba said as he finished his drink and left the kitchen.

"Storm, there's some vodka in the top cupboard. Can you get it down for me?" Seto asked as he pointed to where the vodka was.

"Alright." Storm got the vodka out and gave it to Seto. He poured some in his drink before handing it to Storm.

"Have some if you want." He said. She took it from him and just put it back in the cupboard.

"I don't really drink alcohol." She said. Seto shrugged started drinking what he had.

"You're not going to get it back down are you?" He asked. Storm shook her head, "No, you don't need to drink much. By the looks of it you need to sleep. You looked more tired than when I saw you before."

"I guess. Look at you trying to take care of me as if you're my wife." Seto said with a smile.

"Well I am kind of your girlfriend aren't I?" Storm asked as she sat on the stool beside Seto.

"I don't know. Are you?" Seto questioned back.

"I would like to be. But you can't ignore me for a month again." Storm replied.

Seto looked at her and leaned towards her, "Then I guess you're my girlfriend." He said before kissing her lightly, "And I promise I won't ignore you again."

"Thank you Seto."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**__ I'm very happy with how fast I'm getting through this. Thank you __Adorehim88__ for your second review. And __Fire Ice and snowcones__ for giving me the answer I needed for the Chapter 4 I had originally posted :D_

* * *

><p>The week went by fast with Storm spending more of her time with Mokuba and constantly checking the security system after someone in Kaibacorp messed with it. The person responsible was fired by Seto for their mistake but after Storm begged Seto to forgive them, they were rehired. She was also spending as much of her free time with Joey and getting to know her other cousin, Serenity. By the weeks end she was exhausted. She flopped back onto Seto's soft bed and grabbed his pillow to snuggle with while she waited for Seto. She loved snuggling with his pillow because it smelt so much like him.<p>

"Storm!" She heard Mokuba call out. Storm groaned and got up from the bed to head to the door. She opened it to find Mokuba standing there.

"What is it now?" She asked allowing her annoyance to be heard.

"I know you're tired Storm but I need you to do one last thing." Mokuba said, "Follow me."

"Storm sighed and followed Mokuba through the mansion towards the ballroom.

"What id it you want me to do?" Storm asked curiously.

"You'll see." Mokuba said. He opened the door to the ballroom and stepped into the dark room. Storm followed, wondering what Mokuba wanted.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone in the room shouted once the lights were switched on. Storm smile happily after the initial shock wore off. She was glad to see all her friends, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Duke and Bakura along with her cousin and boyfriend.

"Happy Birthday Storm." Joey said as he walked up to her.

"I forgot it was my birthday." Storm admitted sheepishly.

"I think Kaiba's working you too hard." Joey said as he sent a glare towards Seto.

"You know mutt, I could always change my mind and kick you all out." Seto said as he walked up to them and stood beside Joey.

"Happy Birthday Storm." Seto said before giving Storm a quick kiss.

"Thank you," She said with a smile, "all of youse."

Everyone came up to her and told her happy birthday. She smiled and thanked them all. Half way through the party Storm walked over to Seto who was keeping himself away from everyone else.

"It's a surprise that you allowed the party to be here." Storm said.

"Mokuba was the one who decided this. I barely had any say. I don't mind though, if it makes you happy than I'm happy." Seto said.

"Thank you so much Seto." Storm hugged Seto tightly.

"You don't need to thank me Storm. I'll do anything to make you happy. I love you Storm." Seto said as he hugged her back.

"I love you too Seto." Storm smiled as she leaned up and kissed him. Seto looked down at her and gave a small smile.

"You better get back to your friends, I have to go upstairs and do some work." Seto said as he let go of her.

"Alright but I expect many snuggles when you come to bed." Storm demanded with a pout before she kissed Seto.

"Of course." Seto smiled one last time before leaving. Storm watched him leave before going back to her friends and enjoying the party.

* * *

><p>Storm's eyes shot open when the alarm went off the next morning. She groaned as Seto got up.<p>

"Come on Storm. You need to get up too." Seto said as he went to closet to get ready.

"It's too bloody early. What insane person gets up at this time in the morning?" She complained before covering her head with Seto's pillow.

"Don't make me push you out of bed Storm cause you know I will." Seto threatened. Storm groaned again as she forced herself out of bed.

"You're so mean. Joey's right, you're working me too hard." Storm complained as she got dressed.

"Actually Mokuba is. You don't answer to me." Seto said as he finished dressing and left the room. Storm hurried after Seto as she buttoned up her blouse.

"You forgot your duel disk." Seto said without looking at her.

"Damn it." Storm said as she went back to the room to retrieve her duel disk then hurried to catch up to Seto.

"I don't know why I have one of these. It's not like I've entered the tournament." Storm said once she finally caught up to him.

"I need your help in the tournament to obtain the Egyptian God card. I've seen your deck, it's powerful. For a novice, you are quite good at constructing a deck." Seto said. Something in the back of Storm's mind clicked, "Mokuba told you, didn't he?"

Seto stopped and turned to face Storm, "Oh please, I found out on my own. Why do you think I gave you a duel disk in the first place?"

"I've been asking myself that for a while now. But Seto, I'm only a collector; I never really duelled that often." Storm said.

"But you know the rules right?" Seto asked.

"Yeah, Mokuba explained them to me." Storm replied.

"Then you'll be alright to duel." Seto reassured Storm.

"I guess." Storm said unsure.

"Don't doubt yourself." Seto kissed Storm, "You'll do fine. Now can you go and get Mokuba. I'll meet you two in the limo."

"Ok." Storm said before Seto walked away. She let out a sigh as she headed to Mokuba's room.

* * *

><p>Storm spent the next couple of days fixing the security system, instead of helping Mokuba like she was meant to, after it came to her attention that someone hacked the system.<p>

"Damn it!" She said in frustration after fixing another hole in her program, "This security system was perfect, what the hell happen to it?"

"Miss Wheeler, I assure you that we are more then capable of fixing any problems." The tech guy said, obviously annoyed that Storm had forced him off his computers.

"I highly doubt that, you or one of the other tech guys probably didn't install the system properly. Did you follow the instruction that were in the disc case?" Storm asked.

"Instructions?"

Storm turned around in the desk chair to face the tech guy.

"There were carefully written instructions in the case with the disc." Storm said.

"Sorry, I didn't see them." The tech guy began looking worried, "Please don't tell Mr Kaiba."

Storm sighed, "Fine I won't tell him so long as you do exactly what I say." Storm got up from the chair, "Sit down."

The tech guy did as he was told while Storm took out her blackberry. She opened up a file and handed it to the tech guy.

"Copy everything written on this file and make sure you do it correctly. After you're done just take the blackberry to Mr Kaiba's office." Storm said.

"Yes Miss Wheeler."

Storm left the tech guy to do the work for her and went up to Seto's office. He wasn't in his office but she already knew that. She was tired and just wanted to lie down.

"This office needs a sofa." She muttered to herself as she sat down at Seto's desk. She spent the next few hours staring out the window until she fell asleep. She awoke to a light knocking at the office door.

"Come in." She shouted out, a little annoyed that she was woken. The tech guy from before came in and walked up to the desk.

"I did as you ask Miss Wheeler." He said nervously as he handed back her blackberry.

"Thank you." She said as she took the blackberry from him. The tech guy nodded and left in a hurry.

"I feel powerful." Storm said absentmindedly as she swung the chair around to face the window.

"Don't let it get to your head."

Storm smiled as she put her finger tips together evilly.

"Ah, Mr Kaiba, I've been expecting you." She said as she swung the chair around to face Seto, giving her best evil look. Mokuba who was standing beside Seto cracked up laughing as Seto just smiled. With Mokuba laughing, Storm couldn't keep a straight face and soon join him.

"Enough mucking around. We need to head to the stadium for the finals." Seto said. Storm and Mokuba stifled their laughs and followed Seto upstairs to the helicopter pad. The helicopter took them to a stadium.

"This should be fun." Storm said as she stood beside Seto.

"Hmm." Seto murmured his arms crossed. Storm heard laughter but was unsure if she didn't just imagine it.

"Go and turn on the lights." Seto suddenly instructed two of his men who were standing by.

"The lights?" One of Seto's men questioned. Roland if Storm remembered correctly.

"Illuminate the stadium right now."

"Ah, right." Roland pulled out a radio, "Turn the lights on."

"What is it Seto?" Mokuba asked as the lights came on.

"I thought I heard something." Seto replied, "Nobody should enter the stadium without reporting to me."

"Not to worry Mr Kaiba, we'll locate any and all trespassers." Roland said.

"I think someone is arriving." Storm said as she noticed movement at the entrance. Seto and Mokuba looked over at the entrance.

"Hey look, the first three finalists are arriving, Joey, Yugi and Mai." Mokuba said. Storm smiled happily as Joey and his friends walked closer.

"Welcome, present your locator cards." Roland instructed.

"Check it out we all got six." Joey said with a grin. Storm was very happy that Joey made it to the finals. Joey, Yugi and Mai were handed their passes before the fifth finalist arrived. Joey and Tea seem to know the guy and spoke to him. The next finalist arrive, Bakura, everyone seemed surprised to see him, Storm was unsure exactly why. Then the seventh arrived. From what Storm heard no one seem to like him.

"Man I feel clueless." She muttered to herself.

"I should disqualify you right now for hacking yourself into my tournament." Seto said with crossed arms, "But you have something that I want and before the finals are over, your Egyptian God card will be mine."

"Looks like you don't have too many friends around here tattoo face." Mokuba added his arms also crossed. Roland started talking but Storm was watching the seventh finalist then looked to the fifth finalist. He looked familiar. Storm could have sworn that she knew him. As she wondered she zoned out.

"Storm?" Mokuba said. Storm snapped out of her trance and looked down at Mokuba then noticed that the blimp was here and everyone was already gone.

"Oh, sorry." Storm apologised before following Mokuba and Seto onto the blimp.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**__ Here the next chapter :D I finally have Storm duelling. Hope you all like it._

* * *

><p>Storm only attended two of the quarter final duels, Joey's and Seto's otherwise she spent most of the time in Seto's room or wandering the blimp. A couple of times she saw Namu and she would zone out, trying to remember who he was. After Joey's duel it was discovered that 'Marik' was actually a guy called Odion and Namu was the real Marik he began looking noticeable different. Both times she had zoned out Yugi had brought her back to reality.<p>

"Storm, are you alright?" Yugi asked. Storm looked at him, not realising that she had zoned out for the third time.

"Yeah." She replied, sounding a little unsure.

"Are you sure? This is the third time I've found you like this." Yugi stated. Storm couldn't help but noticed that he looked different again. As if he was suddenly older.

"I'm perfectly fine. Just daydreaming I guess." Storm said, "Well I better get back to Seto's room. I'll see you around." Storm walked away. In the back of her mind she started wondering why she was zoning out. She couldn't remember a time when she's done it before. She shook her head as she entered Seto's room, dispelling her thoughts. Seto was sitting at the coffee table, sorting through his deck.

"Hey Seto." Storm said as she sat in the chair opposite.

"Where have you been?" Seto asked without looking up.

"I went for a walk. What are you doing?" Storm asked.

"Changing a few cards." Seto replied still not looking up.

"Want to test out the changes?"

Seto looked up at Storm, "Sure, I've wanted to check out your duelling skills for a while now. Let's go." He said as he got up from the chair.

"Ok." Storm got up too and followed him to the duelling platform on top of the blimp. On the way there they ran into Joey and Yugi. Seto continued walking while Storm stopped.

"Hey where are you two heading?" Joey asked.

"We're going to duel." Storm answered.

"Can we come and watch?" Yugi asked. Storm nodded, "Sure I don't mind."

Storm went to catch up with Seto with Joey and Yugi following.

The wind was strong on top the duelling platform and Storm was grateful she was wearing a jacket as she drew her first five cards. As she looked over them, she was very happy that she drew two of her favourite cards, Command Knight and Marauding Captain.

"I'll go first." She stated as she drew her sixth card and looked at it.

_'D. D. Trainer, defence 2000. This should do for now.'_ She thought.

"I place D. D. Trainer in defence. And set one card face down." She said as she placed Defence Draw face down, "Your turn."

Seto drew his first card and summoned Feral Imp in attack and set two faced down cards before ending his turn. Storm drew her next: Flame Champion. She thought about tributing her D. D. Trainer to summon Flame Champion but decided to summon Solar Flare Dragon in attack.

"Solar Flare Dragon, attack his Feral Imp." Storm shouted out. Seto smirked, "I reveal the magic card Shrink, halving my Feral Imps attack points."

Storm was confused at this move as Feral Imps attack points went from 1300 to 650. Solar Flare Dragon destroyed Feral Imp and Seto's life points went from 4000 to 3150.

"Next I reveal the trap card Crush Card Virus." Seto said as his other face down flipped up.

Storm's eyes went wide, "Oh God damn it." She said annoyed as all her monsters with 1500 attack points and more went to her grave yard, even her Solar Flare Dragon. She glared at Seto who was still smirking.

"Don't worry Storm, I bet you can still beat him without powerful cards." Joey called out. Storm looked down at him and smiled.

"My turn." Seto said as he drew a card. He played Battle Ox in attack.

Storm let out a sigh as she drew her next card then gave a small smile, _'Obnoxious Celtic Guard, one of my faves. I'll summon you next turn. First I need to have Command Knight on the field.'_

"I summon Marauding Captain in attack and with it's special effect I can summon a level 4 warrior from my hand and I choose Command Knight whose effect raises Marauding Captain's attack by 400. With that I end my turn" Storm said. Storm knew that Marauding Captain was still 100 points weaker than Battle Ox but without that monster Seto could attack her Command Knight which she needed.

Seto drew a card and gave a smug look. Storm could tell he got a card he liked.

"I play the magic card Cost Down. Then I'll tribute Battle Ox to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon. And now I'll attack your Marauding Captain." Seto said. His Blue Eyes attack Storm's Marauding Captain and she revealed her face down.

"With Defence Draw all damage is reduced to 0 and I get to draw a card." Storm said as she drew the card Pot of Greed.

"Good move." Seto praised Storm, "I end my turn."

Storm drew Monster Reborn before summoning Obnoxious Celtic Guard in defence and changed Command Knight into defence. She then played Pot of Greed and drew Rising Energy and Threatening Roar. She set both of them before ending her turn.

Seto just attacked D. D. Trainer in his turn.

Storm drew and summoned Inferno in defence by removing Solar Flare Dragon from play.

Seto drew his next card and gave another smug look.

"Oh God." Storm muttered.

"I play Pot of Greed." Seto stated. He drew another two cards and Storm could have sworn that his smugness grew.

"I summon Lord of D. in defence then I play the magic card Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon two of my Blue Eyes from my hand." Seto said. Storm knew that she probably had no chance of winning now.

"I attack your Inferno then end my turn." Seto said. Storm couldn't help but smile now, Seto couldn't attack her Obnoxious Celtic Guard cause it wouldn't be destroyed and he couldn't attack Command Knight cause so long as Obnoxious Celtic Guard was on the field Command Knight couldn't be targeted.

Storm drew and summoned Raging Flame Sprite in attack. She then proceeded to attack Seto directly with Raging Flame Spirit. Seto's life points went from 3150 to 3050 and Raging Flame Spirit gained 1000 attack.

Seto drew a card and played it straight away. Stop Defence. He changed Obnoxious Celtic Guard's position then went to attack but Storm stopped him by revealing Threatening Roar.

"Stalling my attack won't help you Storm." Seto said.

"We'll see." Storm said as she drew Wicked-Breaking Flamberge – Baou. She equipped it to Obnoxious Celtic Guard, giving him an extra 500 points. She then revealed the trap Rising Energy, discarded a spell card from her hand and boosted Obnoxious Celtic Guard's attack points. Obnoxious Celtic Guard now had 3800. She attacked one of Seto's Blue Eyes and then him directly with Raging Flame Spirit. Seto's life points went down to 1150 and Raging Flame Spirit's attack went up another 1000.

In Seto's turn he attacked Raging Flame Spirit and Obnoxious Celtic Guard (whose attack went back down to 2300 bring Storm's life points down to 2400. He then played Silent Doom and brought back his third Blue Eyes in defence.

"Next turn you're done Storm." Seto smirked. Storm knew that Seto was right. She drew what was probably her last card then played Monster Reborn to bring back D. D. Trainer in defence and she changed Obnoxious Celtic Guard into defence. She knew she was trying to stall and that it wouldn't work.

Seto drew his next card and played Blade Knight in attack the changed his third Blue Eyes to attack. He used Blade Knight to attack Obnoxious Celtic Guard, destroying it completely then proceeded to destroy Command Knight and D. D. Trainer with two of his Blue Eyes. He finished by attacking Storm directly with his third.

Seto walked over to Storm as the duelling platform lowered and kissed her forehead.

"That was a great duel Storm." He said.

"It was, and I could have so beaten you if you haven't used that Crush Card Virus." Storm stated.

"We'll see next time." Seto kissed Storm, "I'll see you back in the room." He said before walking away.

"Hey Storm, that was great." Joey said as he ran over to Storm.

"Thank you Joey." Storm smiled.

"You've gotten better Storm." Yugi said impressed, "I could have beaten him if you had your stronger monsters."

"Yeah, well I think I might head to bed. I'll see you guys later." Storm said before walking away.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **Here we are two chapters in one day, thank you_ _Adorehim88_ _for the review._

* * *

><p>When Storm got back to Seto's room, she discovered he wasn't there. She let out a sigh, guessing he went somewhere else first. She decided to go looking for him. As she was walking around a corner she ran into someone and fell back. Whoever she ran into dropped something.<p>

"Sorry." Storm apologised as she looked up to see Marik. She saw his golden rod thing on the ground and went to pick it up for him. The moment her hand touched it her mind went blank.

* * *

><p><em>A young girl, no more than 16, dress in what appeared to be ancient Egyptian clothing, was sitting in front of a fountain, writing in the dirt with her fingers.<em>

_"Masika, there you are."_

_The girl, Masika, looked up and smile._

* * *

><p>When she came back to reality she was standing up again, leaning against the wall. Marik was frowning at her with his rod in his hands.<p>

"What just happened?" She asked confused.

"Nothing you have to concern yourself about." Marik said before he walked away. Storm stared at him confused, wondering what just happened.

"Who was that girl?" She wondered. She decided to go back to Seto's room and sleep. Storm awoke to a voice on the loud speaker. She got up and dressed before walking to the flight deck. Storm grabbed the wall as the blimp began shaking. She hurried to the flight deck, shoving pass her friends to stand beside Seto.

"What's happening?" She asked.

"The blimp is veering off course." Mokuba replied.

"The auto pilot isn't responding Mr Kaiba." The driver said.

"Make it respond." Seto demanded.

"I can't sir. It won't accept my commands."

"I pay you good money so you better get this blimp back on course to Kaibacorp Island." Seto said angrily.

"Mokuba, can you get up please?" Storm asked. Mokuba nodded and got out. Storm ignored all the voices around her and started working on the controls in front of her. Trying to help the driver get control.

"Someone's hacked in and taken control." Storm said, "How the hell did they do this? I designed the security system."

The blimp sudden shook, knocking pretty much everyone over. Storm tried to ignore it and stop the hacker. She stopped when the screen in front of them started flicking and a green haired boy came upon the screen.

"Greeting Duellist," the boy said, "There's nothing wrong with your television set. I'm in control now."

"Identify yourself." Seto demanded.

"Always barking orders aren't you? I've been observing you and it's time I put you in your place Seto." The boy said.

"What?" Seto said.

"From now on, I'll be calling the shots from around here. And my first order of business is to put a stop to this tournament and your little card games."

"You'll never get away with this you creep." Mokuba said.

"Too late for that." The boy said with a smirk, "I already have."

"Look kid, I demand to know your name." Seto said.

"There you go again, well fine, the name is Noah. You and I go back quite a long way Seto. Same with you Storm." The boy looked at Storm.

Storm frowned, she didn't know who this kid was.

"Alright, enough of your foolish games." Seto said.

"I'm afraid my games have only just began you fool." The boy vanished from the screen.

"What do you think he meant by that Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"Unfortunately I think we're about to find out." Joey said.

Something came out from the water beneath them, something like an underwater base of some kind. The blimp started lowering and a hatch opened up allowing the blimp in. Storm got up and left the flight deck, realising that she didn't have her blackberry. No one noticed her leaving. She made her way back to the room as she felt the blimp land. She managed to get to the room and grab her blackberry.

"Storm, I know you're somewhere on this blimp." Noah's voice came from the loud speaker, "Your brothers and friends are leaving the blimp now. I suggest you catch up to them."

"Brothers?" Storm questioned confused. She didn't have any brothers so who was he referring to. She went to the exit and saw everyone walking far ahead of her. She decided to wait at the stairs while she hacked into Noah's system with her blackberry. A message suddenly appeared at the bottom of the screen.

**Just as I thought, you're a hacker. Just like father planned.**

Storm stared at the message confused so she decided to send one back.

**What do you mean 'like father planned'?** Storm asked.

**Haha you don't remember do you? Of course not, you suppressed the memories didn't you? Tell me, who adopted you? **Noah asked.

**I was adopted by Nicolas Wheeler and Charlotte Hunter.** Storm answered.

**Were you? I mean, are you sure?**

Storm stared at Noah's last message. She was sure that Nicolas and Charlotte adopted her. She tried remembering the orphanage; she tried remembering Nicolas and Charlotte taking her away from the orphanage but all she remembered was them taking her away from a mansion.

**I'm sure I was adopted at the orphanage, but all I can remember is a mansion. **She replied.

**Nicolas and Charlotte did adopt you but not from the orphanage. Remember Storm, remember who adopted you first. **Noah said.

**You're just messing with me and I won't fall for it. Now send my friends back and let us leave. **Storm demanded.

**I can't do that Storm but if you play a game with me then I might.** Noah replied.

**You might? I'll agree if you promise to realise my friends.**

**I promise.**

**What's the game?**

**I want you to enter my virtual world. I'll give you a tool so you can hack into the virtual world system and bend it to your world. I'll make it so you're invisible to everyone but my people. You must be able to get everyone to see you or know you are there and once you have I'll free you all. **Noah said.

**That'll be easy. **Storm replied confidently as she got off the stairs. Her GPS system activated and led her to the virtual reality pods. She got into one and entered the virtual world.


	8. Chapter 8

_**N/A: **__Ok so I know this chapter probably sucks but I lately I just haven't been able to write as well as I usually do. I'm sorry if you don't like. Thank you to __Fire Ice and snowcones__, __Jupiter's Magic__ and __Adorehim88__ for the reviews. Please be kind to me for this chapter_

* * *

><p>When she awoke she was laying near Seto and Mokuba. She got up off the ground and walked over to them.<p>

"Seto! Mokuba!" She said happily. Neither looked at her and kept talking to one another. A beeping noise started coming from her pocket. It was her blackberry; she pulled it out and saw a message from Noah.

**Have you forgotten already? You are invisible to them. Good luck. Oh by the way, you can't use one of them to let the rest know you are there. **

Storm let out a sigh, "How does that even work?"

**You'll see.**

Storm looked up from her blackberry and saw that Seto and Mokuba were walking away. She caught up to them and followed. Storm started hacking into the virtual world while she walked close behind Seto and Mokuba.

"Hey Seto what's that? It looks like a way out." Mokuba called out as he started running. Seto started chasing after him as did Storm. They came upon a door. Seto and Mokuba went through but Storm hesitated.

**You should go through.**

Storm looked at the new message and sighed.

"Fine I'll go through." She said a loud. She went through the door and came upon the orphanage she went to.

"Why here?" She asked.

**You'll see. Better find Seto.**

Storm looked around and saw Seto and Mokuba. She ran over to them and followed. In front of them were younger versions of Seto and Mokuba. Storm watched as the memories of the brother played out in front of them. One of them surprised Storm; she was with the boys as they were playing chess. Seto and Mokuba were also surprised.

"Is that Storm?" Mokuba asked.

"It can't be. She was at the same orphanage as us." Seto said surprised.

**Do you remember now?**

Storm ignored the message and just stared at the children as they played. Storm looked around and saw a car pull up at the orphanage. Gozaburo Kaiba got out and walked up to the orphanage. Child Seto, Storm and Mokuba left the room they were in and confronted Gozaburo. Seto challenged Gozaburo to a chess match, the bet being if Gozaburo lost he had to adopt Seto, Mokuba and Storm.

"I don't remember any of this." Storm said.

**That's because you suppressed the memories.**

"Wait, you referred to him as father when you first messaged me. You're his son?"

**Clever, yes I'm Noah Kaiba. Gozaburo's son.**

"Except you're not around anymore are you? I guess you're about the same age as the child Seto in there is. Something happen to you. Didn't it? It's why you're in this world." Storm guessed.

**Lucky guess. For that I'm going to give you a hint. Each one of your friends and your brothers have a different level of difficulty. Seto being the hardest. I suggest trying the easier ones first.**

"Different level of difficulty, meaning that you've set it up like a video game. I have to go through easier levels to gain experience."

**Correct. See Seto as the boss, the hardest one in the game.**

"What is Mokuba then? What's his difficulty?"

**Now, I can't keep giving you hints. You have to work that out yourself.**

Storm walked away from Seto and Mokuba, knowing it was pointless to try. She needed to gain experience. A door way appeared in front of her. She shrugged and decided to walk through it.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Storm to find all her friends and cousins (except Tristan who had lost a duel) but she hadn't managed to get any of them to see her. She was beginning to get annoyed. Not being able to talk to anyone but Noah boring.<p>

**Still haven't gotten anyone to see you.**

"Oh shut up Noah." Storm said annoyed. She continued trying but couldn't find a way to become visible.

"Noah, are you cheating?" Storm asked.

**I'm not cheating. You're just stupid.**

"I'm not stupid." Storm growled. She continued following close behind her friends until they came across the processed Tristan, Seto and Mokuba. Storm smiled happily to see Seto again though he was only there for a short time before Mokuba got kidnapped by Tristan and Seto went after them on a motorbike. Storm decided to wander away from everyone and concentrate on finding a way to make herself visible.

**Giving up? **Noah asked. Storm knew that Noah was being smug

"No, just trying to figure this out." Storm replied. Another door appeared in front of her and she went through it. She was taken to a dark room with a large screen and couch. Noah was sitting on the couch with a smug look on his face.

"Mokuba will be here soon. Make yourself at home." Noah said. Storm hesitated for a second before she sat down next to Noah.

"I haven't given up Noah. I will get everyone to see me." Storm said with determination.

"Of course Storm." Noah said with a smirk. Storm let out a sigh before going back to figuring out how to become visible. She finally figured out how to do it. The reason she had been unsuccessful was because she needed to make herself visible to everyone using a chain reaction. Going from the lowest level and finishing with Seto. If she got the order wrong it wouldn't work. As she was sorting out the order, she barely noticed that Mokuba was now sitting next to her. She was still invisible to him.

**I don't want Mokuba knowing you're here so I'll keep sending you messages. Just keep trying to figure this out and ignore everything else. I don't need you interfering with my business.**

Storm let out a sigh, "Fine, I won't interfere."

* * *

><p>Storm stood up suddenly pumping a fist into the air, "I have it."<p>

She looked around and realised she was alone. She looked at the screen and saw Noah and Seto duelling.

"This has defiantly taken me a while."

**Of course. I needed you distracted. So long as you couldn't talk to your friends and brothers you couldn't help them. You could have easily helped everyone escape.**

"I will still get everyone out of here. Even if you don't hold up your end of the bargain." Storm shouted.

**I think not Storm. I can't allow you to stay in my world any longer. **

Storm was quick to ensure a part of her stayed in the world before Noah sent her back to reality. She woke in the pod and quickly got out.

"I will save my friends Noah. I may have been foolish enough to accept your 'game' but I will have my revenge." Storm promised as she quickly got to work trying to save her friends.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: **__Hope you enjoy. Thank you __Fire Ice and snowcones__ and __Jupiter's Magic__ for the reviews :D_

* * *

><p>Storm's fingers flew across the controls as she did her best to try and help everyone. She controlled the part she left behind, a small program that Noah wouldn't detect. She found her way to everyone. Seto and Mokuba were statues and Yugi had just taken over the duel. Storm knew that Yugi could handle this and she set out to make herself known to everyone. She didn't care that Noah wouldn't free her friends; she needed them to know she was there and she was trying to help them. Unfortunately Noah was turning everyone into statues. She had to wait til Yugi won the duel and everyone turned back. Once the duel was won, Storm set off the chain reactions, allowing an image of her to be seen. Everyone was glad to see her, everyone except Seto who just glared at her.<p>

"Why is he glaring?" She wondered. She put on a headset and sent the image over to Seto.

"What's wrong Seto?" She asked.

"Get away from me Wheeler." He said coldly, "I should have known you were a spy."

"A spy? What are you talking about?" Storm was confused now.

"Just get away from me." Seto yelled. Storm took the headset off and got rid of her image.

"Damn you Noah. You turned him against me." Storm said as tears welled up in her eyes. She sat on the ground and wiped her tears away. She was no good to her friends if she started crying. She grabbed her blackberry and went back to trying to free her friends. Her vision went blurry as more tears came. She was useless now, she couldn't stop crying. She had been upset before, she was near depressed after her parents died but this, this was something different, and it felt like her heart was physically hurting. As she was crying, she almost didn't notice Mokuba who was standing in front of her.

"Are you crying Storm?" He asked, but his voice sounded different but familiar.

"Noah?" She said as she looked at him.

"Correct. Now why are you crying?" He asked again.

"Why do you think? Seto thinks I'm a spy."

"I see." was all Noah said before he left. Storm got off the ground, wiped her tears away and followed him.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Why don't you go back to trying to save your friends?" Noah said.

"I can't and you know I can't. From the beginning you knew I couldn't while I was outside the world. And when I was in the world you distracted me with the promise that if I could figure out how to become visible you would free everyone but you lied." Storm almost yelled.

"Of course. Did you really expect me to be honest? I mean really?" Noah said with a sneer.

"I did but I guess I was foolish."

"You were."

Noah went to a control panel and began typing. Storm watched him, wondering what he was doing.

"**Initializing satellite reprogramming, preparing for an attack." **A female voice echoed through the room.

"Noah, what are you doing?" Storm asked.

"I'm going to destroy this place along with Father, Seto and your friends." Noah replied. A sudden alarm startled Storm as the female voice spoke again.

**"Warning, main power is offline."**

Everything went dark.

"No I was almost finished." Noah said as he slammed his fist down onto the control panel.

**"Emergency backup generators activated. All systems operating normally."**

"Good where was I? Once that satellite attacks the entire virtual world will shut down along with every mind inside." Noah said as he continued typing before looking up at a security screen, "An uninvited guess. It's not like it matters. This place is history." Noah pressed one last thing before leaving. Storm followed behind him, not entirely sure what to do. She decided to go back to the pods and do whatever she could to get her friends out. As her fingers flew across the keys, the warning system counted down and warned her to evacuate. She ignored it and continued to work.

"Why can't I do this?" She yelled out. Nothing she did worked.

"Let me help you."

Storm turned around to see Noah.

"Noah?" She said surprised. Noah walked up next to her.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you and started all this. I can't stop the satellite. Someone destroyed the control panel but please let me help you get them out." He said.

"Fine but if you're fucking with me again you'll regret it." Storm said before she went back to typing. Noah put the headset on and spoke, "Attention can you hear me? This is very important." He said, "This is a warning to all of you. Look the virtual world you are all in is about to be destroyed."

Storm watched the screens as everyone spoke.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you all but now a satellite is set to destroy the main computer system. When that computer shuts down, the virtual world will collapse. You must escape or your minds will be lost forever."

Noah explained to them how to escape and Storm programmed it so her image led them to there escape. It wasn't long til everyone but Seto and Yugi woke up. Storm was happy to see them and hugged them all.

"Are you alright Storm?" Joey asked softly.

"I'm fine Joey." She assured her cousin, "Yugi and Seto are still in the virtual world but I'll get them out. You all have to get back to the blimp. I'll make sure I get the rest out." Storm said. Joey nodded and everyone left. She went back to the control panel and she helped Yugi find Seto. Noah went into one of the pods to allow Mokuba escape as Seto and Yugi woke up. Seconds later Mokuba woke up.

"All of you go." Storm said as she programmed time delaying software to help Noah keep Gozaburo in the virtual world.

"We can't leave you behind Storm.' Yugi protested. Storm looked back at them and smile, "I'll be right behind you. Now go!"

Yugi reluctantly nodded and left. Seto hesitated for a second but followed Yugi along with Mokuba. Storm finished the program and left. She ran as fast as she could after Yugi, Seto and Mokuba and managed to catch up to them. Ahead of her she could see the blimp getting ready to leave. Mokuba staggered. Seto grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him on to the stairs before jumping on after him. Joey held out his hand and grabbed Yugi's, pulling him on board. Storm reached the blimp stairs and an arm shot out to help her. She grabbed hold of the arm and was pulled on board. She looked up at Seto, the one who pulled her aboard before the blimp shook. Seto pulled his arm away from her and ran off. Storm watched him leave, the pain still in her heart and just leaned up against a wall as the blimp escaped. Everyone else left, going the same direction as Seto. Storm heard her blackberry bleep and pulled it out.

**Thank you for saving me. Though I do not wish to stay on your blackberry for the rest of my life. I hope you have a plan.**

Storm smiled at the message. The time delaying program she had created was to keep Gozaburo in the virtual world so Noah could escape and she was very happy it worked.

**I try to figure out something,** Storm text back, **just be patient.**

She pocketed her blackberry and went to Joey's room. She was tired and still upset with Seto thinking she was a spy. She lay on the bed and just stared at the ceiling

"Storm?" Joey said softly as he entered his room and walked over to Storm. She looked at him.

"Hey Joey." She whispered.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he sat down on the bed.

"Seto thinks I'm a spy. I don't think he wants anything to do with me anymore." Storm sat up and hugged her knees.

"Storm, he's a jerk. You don't need him. You could so much better."

"But I love him Joey. I really love him and it hurts me so much that he thinks I'm a spy." Storm said as tears began forming. Joey let out a sigh and hugged Storm.

"He does love you, the way he treated you proved it. I'm sure if you talk to him you can get him to see sense." Joey said. Storm pulled out of the hug and looked at him.

"That wasn't easy for you to say that was it?" Storm asked.

"No," Joey replied, "but I don't like seeing you upset. You should go talk to Seto. I'm sure you can get through to him."

"You're right. Thank you Joey." Storm hugged Joey one last time before getting out of bed and headed to Seto's room.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: **__Enjoy :D Thank you to __Fire Ice and snowcones__ for the review._

* * *

><p>Seto was lying in his bed; he looked upset as Storm walked into his room. He looked over at Storm and glared.<p>

"Get out!" He yelled. Storm could feel a pain go through her heart.

"No." Storm said calmly, ignoring the pain.

"I said Get out!" Seto got up and walked over to her.

"I will not get out." Storm stood her ground as Seto loomed over her. Seto took a step forward, forcing Storm back against a wall.

"Get out of my room Wheeler." Seto growled.

"No I will not get out Seto. I love you and I refuse to let this relationship finish because you got it in your head that I'm a spy." Storm yelled. What Seto did next surprised her, he kissed her. He pressed her up against the wall and kissed her roughly. After a few minutes, he broke the kiss for air, both of them were panting. He was still glaring at her.

"Seto." Storm said softly. He stepped away from her.

"I hate how you make me feel Storm." Seto said, "I've never needed anyone but now I feel like I can't live without you."

Storm looked into Seto's eyes and could see the conflict behind them.

"I want to trust you Storm, to believe you aren't a spy but that's how Gozaburo programmed you. He turned you into a hacker so you could spy on his competition." Seto said as he looked away from Storm.

"I don't even remember him. Until Noah told me I was unaware of my connection to you. Please Seto, you have to believe me, I'm not a spy." Storm said, trying to reassure Seto but she could tell by his expression that he wasn't convinced. She took a step towards him and kissed him lightly.

"I love you Seto so very much but I can see you're conflicted." Storm said. Seto let out a sigh, "I still love you Storm."

Seto kissed Storm softly, "I won't lie. There will always be doubt in my mind but I don't think I could live without you now."

Storm smiled.

**"Attention Duellist and guest. We shall be landing in Kaiba Island momentarily." **A voice echoed from the loud speaker.

"I have to go. You coming?" Seto asked.

"I'm tired, I think I might rest." Storm replied.

"Ok." Seto kissed Storm's forehead before leaving. Storm walked over to the bed and lay down, grabbing Seto's pillow to snuggle with.

* * *

><p><strong>So what's your plan to get me out?<strong>

Storm let out a sigh. Noah kept sending messages either about being bored or about when he'll get out. The semi-final match between Joey and Marik and Storm was trying to pay attention. She decided to ignore the messages. Joey seem to be holding his own until Marik summoned The Winged Dragon of Ra. Storm stared at the golden monster in awe. Marik transformed the God Card into Egyptian God Phoenix and attacked Joey's Gilford the Lightning. As Joey's life points went down, he yelled out, as if in pain. The Winged Dragon of Ra went back to the graveyard. As the smoke cleared around Joey, Marik was surprised to see Joey standing. Joey drew his next card and summoned Gearfried the Iron Knight. Storm could see he was too weak to declare the attack so Storm decided to intervene. She climbed onto the platform and ran over to Joey, ignoring Roland so she could help Joey keep standing.

"Declare of the attack." Storm said. Joey mumbled something, Storm was unsure what.

"I wish to finish this duel in my cousin's place. There are no rules against it.' Storm called out. Roland hesitated and looked at Seto.

"She's right. There isn't a rule against it. Let her continue the rest of the tournament in Joey's place." Seto said. Storm smiled as she took her duel disk off as well as Joey's and put his on.

"Gearfried, attack Marik life points directly." She shouted after gently placing Joey on the ground.

"What? This cannot be." Marik yelled out as his life points hit zero.

"No!" Marik screamed before he dropped to his knees. His appearance changed, soften. Storm walked over to him, checking to see if he was alright. He looked up at Storm with violet eyes as she stood before him.

"What are you doing here duelling Storm?" He asked. Something took control of Storm, she went down onto one knee, leaned in close to Marik and whispered into his ear, "I'll take back what's mine now. Enjoy the Shadow Realm."

She grabbed the Millennium Rod and pressed it against Marik's forehead. There was a small flash of light before Marik fell back. Storm hid the rod inside her jacket and took The Winged Dragon of Ra. She got up and looked around to see everyone crowded around Joey, no one seeing what she just did. A small sadistic smile graced her lips before it vanished and she ran over to Joey, concern about how he was. Joey was taken away on a stretcher with all his friends following. Storm stayed behind.

"Why are you going with them?" Mokuba asked. She looked down at Mokuba.

"There's nothing I can do to help him. No point crying over his unconscious body." Storm replied. Both Seto and Mokuba gave her funny looks.

"I've never heard you speak like that before. I expected you to be with the rest of the geek squad." Seto said.

Storm shrugged, "By the way Seto. Good luck. I hope to battle you in the final duel." She said.

"You will be." Seto said with confidence. Storm smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Until then." She said before walked away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Yeah, so I've changed the whole tournament now having Marik lose and Storm take the Millennium Rod. Should be fun planning out the final duel. Hope you all like. _


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:**__ After watching Yu-Gi-Oh, I realised that I've changed a fair bit of it having Storm duel Yami instead of Marik. Oh well. Thank you ImmortalAngel92 and Adorehim88 for the reviews._

* * *

><p>Storm stared in shock at the transparent girl that was now standing in front of her. She had seen this girl before, her name was Masika.<p>

_"It is cute how shocked you look my sweet Storm." _Masika said with a smile.

"What are you? I've seen you before, you were dressed in Egyptian clothes but now you're dressed like me." Storm said.

_"Oh you saw one of my memories when you touched the Millennium Rod before. Sorry but Marik's dark side was keeping me suppressed so I couldn't communicate with you. But of course, you do not remember me at all."_ Masika sighed, _"Marik did a good job suppressing your memories of me."_

"A lot of my past is a mystery to me still. It appears I've lost a lot of memories. But this does explain why I feel like I know Marik." Storm sat down on Seto's bed.

_"Indeed, you knew Marik well, helping him collect rare cards but he felt threaten by me so he separated us. He had your parents killed and you to be sent away. He did not think you would end up with a cousin who loved Duel Monsters, or to become friends with the Pharaoh and the Priest."_ Masika sat beside Storm.

"The Pharaoh and the Priest?" Storm asked confused.

_"The Pharaoh is the spirit that lives in your friend, Yugi's Millennium Puzzle and Seto is the reincarnation of my beloved Priest."_ Masika explained.

"Millennium Puzzle? You mean the upside down pyramid?"

Masika nodded, _"Yes. Storm, I did not expect you to finish your cousin's duel but I am glad you did. You reunited us and rid of Marik's dark side."_

"Masika, why did you send Marik to the shadow realm?" Storm asked.

_"As punishment for separating us even if it led to us being reunited with our beloved Priest. I shall free him soon when I feel that he has served his time."_ Masika answered, _"Now, we should be there to witness the duel between the Pharaoh and the Priest. We will be in the final duel against one of them. Unfortunately I do not feel that our Priest will win this duel."_

"So we'll have to duel Yugi?" Storm questioned.

_"Yes, and we shall win the God Cards for our beloved Priest."_ Masika said with determination.

"Yes, we shall win them for Seto." Storm agreed.

* * *

><p>Storm frowned as she watched the Pharaoh beat the Priest. She knew before the duel that Seto was probably going to lose, but a part of her had hope he would win. Though what she didn't expect was for Joey to wake up. She began worrying that he would take his place back in the tournament. She watched as the platform lowered, a look of shock was on Seto's face. All of Yugi's friends rushed to him, congratulating him. Storm walked over to Seto cautiously.<p>

"Seto?" Storm said softly.

"I don't get it. My deck was unbeatable. Where did I go wrong?' Seto said, "I executed my strategy perfectly. Carefully playing each card exactly as I planned."

"That was the most challenging duel I have ever fought Kaiba." The Pharaoh said as he approached Seto.

"Just save it." Seto said.

"It's true. Destiny may have chosen me to be the victor Kaiba but you fought well." The Pharaoh said. Seto glared at him.

"I don't need the pep talk Yugi." He said angrily.

"It's quite obvious to me you haven't learned anything from our duel today and I say that's a shame." The Pharaoh said, taking Seto aback, "You can never truly be a success until you are able to conquer the monsters within your heart Kaiba."

"Alright, I've heard enough out of you." Seto said.

"Deny the truth and it will destroy you. You were doomed from the start. Fuelled by your anger, your hate, your jealousy, your rage and lastly the denial of your past. I on the other hand was fuelled by faith, faith in destiny and faith in my friends. That's how I won." The Pharaoh looked back at his friends. Seto growled softly.

"Kaiba, I didn't crush you on my own. Joey and I did it together, using the card he gave me." The Pharaoh stated, "The Red-eyes is no ordinary card. Its strength comes from the bond of my friendship with Joey. That means I never duel alone Kaiba."

Seto balled his hands into fist in anger, "You never duel alone? Wake up, don't you realise that ever single one of us is alone in this world Yugi. Look at me; I've never had to ask for anyone's help." He yelled. The Pharaoh frowned, knowing it wasn't true.

"You don't consider anyone your friend Kaiba?" He asked.

"Friendship is for fools. Didn't I tell you I duel alone?" Seto said, making Storm roll her eyes as she walked away. Seto could say what he wanted about friendship being foolish and not needing anyone but she knew very well that wasn't true. He admitted to her earlier that he needed her.

"Hey Storm. Thank you for keeping me in the tournament." Joey said as Storm approached him.

"Ha, you really think you're still in the tournament Joey. I finished your duel and I intend to finish this tournament." Masika replied as she took over Storm's body. Joey looked at her surprised.

"Storm that seems very unlike you." The Pharaoh said as he walked over.

"Oh my Pharaoh, did you really expect me to play fair?" Masika asked. The Pharaoh frowned, "Who are you?"

Masika laughed, "You really don't remember me do you Pharaoh? My name is Masika, I was Priest Seto's loyal servant."

"Priest Seto?" Joey asked.

"Seto's past self." The Pharaoh replied, "He was also the original owner of the Millennium Rod."

Masika nodded, "He was but it was my spirit that was trapped in the Millennium Rod as yours was trapped in your Millennium Puzzle. I've been waiting so long for a host and for my beloved Priest to be reborn. I shall beat you in our duel Pharaoh and take those God Cards from you. My beloved Priest should own those cards not you Pharaoh."

_Enough Masika. _Storm said before she forced Masika out of her body. Storm let out a sigh and looked up at the Pharaoh.

"Yugi, in our duel I do not wish to use my God Card and I ask you do not use yours. The God Cards will be the prize for our duel."

The Pharaoh nodded, "I agree. We shall duel without the God Cards."

"I look forward to our duel Yugi. I'll see you then." Storm smiled before she walked pass Yugi and the gang and left the tower.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: **__The long awaited duel between Masika and the Pharaoh. Hopefully it's good. I did change one of the monsters effects for the sake of it. Thank you to __Adorehim88__, __Fire Ice and snowcones__ and __ImmortalAngel92__ for the reviews :D_

* * *

><p>"You have a well instructed deck, warrior based and you've included the beautiful Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon." Masika said happily as she went through Storm's deck, "I'm defiantly going to win this duel for my beloved Priest. And even if I don't win, at least you'll be gone."<p>

Storm looked at Masika, unsure if she really heard what she heard.

_"What do you mean I'll be gone?"_ She asked. Masika started laughing, "What do you think I mean? We're going to duel the Pharaoh in a shadow duel. Loser loses their host's spirit, meaning if I lose you're gone."

Storm was taken aback.

"Did you really think I would share my beloved Priest with you Storm? He's mine, not yours. You're just as foolish as before." Masika said as she pointed the Millennium Rod at Storm.

_"I won't let you have him."_ Storm said angrily as she bull rushed Masika and took back control of her body. She could feel Masika fighting to get back control so Storm had to work quick, knowing she wouldn't win the fight. Masika was stronger. Storm quickly hurried to Marik's room and pointed the Millennium rod at him. Masika regained control and laughed, "And what was that meant to achieve Storm? You failed to bring him back."

Masika left Marik's room and went to the duelling platform for the last duel of the tournament. The Pharaoh was already there along with his friends.

"This should be a fun duel Pharaoh." Masika said with a grin as the duel began.

"Let the best duellist win." The Pharaoh said with a smile.

"Indeed." Masika pulled out the Millennium Rod and purplish clouds surrounded them.

"What?" The Pharaoh said, taken aback.

"My Pharaoh, you better play to win." Masika said with a laugh as Storm appeared beside her, her hands and legs bound with chains. Yugi appeared beside the Pharaoh, his hands and legs also bound.

"Because the loser loses their host's spirit." Masika let out a wicked laugh as she drew her first five cards. Storm looked up toward Yugi and the Pharaoh.

"I'm sorry." She mouthed, unable to actually speak.

"Prepare to lose Pharaoh." Masika said as she started the duel, drawing Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight. She wasn't too impressed with her hand but she guess it would do.

"I summon Marauding Captain (1200) in attack and with his effect I special summon Armed Samurai – Ben Kei (500). Then I equip Divine Sword – Phoenix Blade to Marauding Captain, rasing his attack by 300 then I set a card and end my turn." Masika called out.

"I summon Queen's Knight in Defence (1600) and end up turn." The Pharaoh said. Masika smiled, he obviously didn't have a good hand. She drew her next card, Command Knight and summoned it in attack (1200) and with its special effect that raises all warrior-type monsters on the field attack by 400, it increased both Marauding Captain and Armed Samurai – Ben Kei attack. She attacked Queen's Knight with Marauding Captain then proceeded to attack the Pharaoh directly. His life points dropped to 1900 and Yugi's spirit began vanishing.

"Yugi!" The Pharaoh said alarmed looking up at Yugi. Yugi went to speak but no sound came out. He looked back at Masika with a glare and drew his next card.

"I play Monster Reborn and bring back my Queen's Knight in attack (1500) and then I summon King's Knight (1600) and with those two on the field I'm allowed to summon from my deck Jack's Knight (1900). And with your Command Knight's effect all their attack is increased by 400. King's Knight attack her Marauding Captain (Storm LP: 4000-3900). Jack's Knight attack her Armed Samurai – Ben Kei (Storm LP: 3900-2500) and lastly Queen's Knight attack her Command Knight (Storm LP: 2500-1800)." The Pharaoh looked at Storm apologetic as her spirit began vanishing.

"Very well done my Pharaoh." Masika said with a grin.

* * *

><p>Marik woke suddenly and he knew straight away why. Storm had freed him from the shadow realm. He knew it must have been her cause never in a million years would Masika free him after he trapped her. He got out of bed and quickly made his way to the duel tower. He could see from the ground that Masika created a shadow duel and he had to save Storm.<p>

* * *

><p>Masika drew Release Restraint and let out a growl, it was useless but Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight was very useful. She set the two spell cards in her hand which left only Swift Gaia and with it's special effect she was able to summon it (2300) she then proceeded to attack Queen's Knight whose attack points had returned to 1500 (Yugi LP: 1900-1100). Pharaoh let out a growl as more of Yugi vanished. He drew his next card and smiled.<p>

"I play Polymerization and fuse together Dark Magician and Buster Blade from my hand to summon Dark Paladin (2900), and I'll change Jack's Knight and King's Knight to defence." The Pharaoh said.

"Mine turn then." Masika drew Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, "So random for your deck Storm but I love it never the less." She said. Storm saw the Pharaoh's expression and knew he figured out the card Masika drew.

"I attack your King's Knight then end my turn." Masika said. The Pharaoh drew his next card and smiled.

"I changed my Jack's Knight to attack then I play Card Destruction."

Masika growled as she put Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon into the grave and drew Fairy of the Spring.

"Now there are two dragon's in the graveyard, your Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and my Red-Eyes Black Dragon which increases my Dark Paladin's attack by 1000." The Pharaoh explained as his Dark Paladin's attack went up.

"STORM!"

Everyone looked over at Marik who had just arrived onto the duel tower.

_Marik!_ Storm thought happily.

"What? No, you're meant to be in the shadow realm." Masika said in disbelief.

"Storm, you're stronger than Masika, you can switch places with her." Marik shouted out.

"Marik's right Storm. You're the strongest minded girl I know. You can beat Masika." Joey called out. Storm smiled happily, they were right, she could beat Masika so that's what she did. With all her might she overpowered Masika.

"What? No!" Masika screamed as Storm and she were swapped around.

"Attack me Pharaoh and finish this." Storm said despite feeling weak from the swap over. The Pharaoh then proceeded to attack Storm's Swift Gaia putting her life points down to 200 and then attacked her directly with Jack's Knight.

"No, how could this have happened?" Masika shouted as the remainder of her spirit vanished to the shadow realm. Storm, relieved that the duel was over, fell to her knees, energy depleted.

"Storm!" Mokuba yelled as he ran over to her, Seto close behind him.

"Are you ok Storm?" Seto asked. Storm looked up at Seto, he appeared out of focus.

"I'm fine." She said before collapsing.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: **__Thank you to __Jupiter's Magic__, __Fire Ice and snowcones__, __Adorehim88__ and _2lazy2login_ for the reviews :D_

* * *

><p><em>Do you really think I'm gone? Are you really that naïve Storm? I'm still with you Storm, I'll always be with you and I shall get rid of you to be with my beloved Priest.<em>

Storm sat up suddenly, Masika's voice echoing through her mind.. It took her a second to realise that she was on a helicopter and everyone (minus Seto and Mokuba) was there looking at her.

"What happened? Where's Masika?" She asked.

"You don't need to worry about her." Marik replied reassuringly, "She's in the shadow realm."

"Where are Seto and Mokuba?"

Joey let out an annoyed growl, "That jerk, I have no idea what you see in him." Joey continued ranting about Seto before finally explaining about what happened with Seto blowing up the island, everyone nearly not escaping and Seto and Mokuba escaping on a jet that looking like the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"I see." Storm said with a chuckled.

"Joey, you left out the message he told you to tell Storm." Serenity said.

"Oh did I?" Joey said, acting dumb.

"Seto said to dress up nice in two days time and he'll pick you up at 7." Serenity said.

Storm smiled, "Thank you Serenity."

For the rest of the trip Storm read every message that Noah had sent her. By the last message she knew he was very annoyed with her.

**Sorry Noah for not messaging back.** Storm said.

***Sigh* It's alright. Just please get me out soon.**

**I will Noah. Once we're back in Domino. For now just stop complaining.**

**Fine.**

**Good.**

"Who are you texting?" Marik asked.

"No one important." Storm said as she pocketed the blackberry.

"Masika didn't bring back your memories did she?" Marik questioned. Storm shook her head, "Though I do not want them back. They could change who I am now and I do not wish to change."

"I understand," Marik said with a nod, "by the way, it's a pity you have a new boyfriend."

Storm looked at Marik, "I'm guessing we use to date."

"We did, before your parents died." Marik said sadly.

"Masika said…"

"Whatever that bitch said is a lie." Marik said angrily, "It was because of her that I was forced to lock your memories away. She murdered your parents all because she thought they were keeping her from Seto after she found a picture of you two together in their closet. I failed to stop her in time."

Storm stayed quiet, letting tears roll down her face.

* * *

><p>Storm walked away from everyone once they landed in Domino. She sent Joey a text, explaining that she needed to be alone for a bit. The past few days had taken a toll on her. She had learnt so much about her past and it was a lot to take in. She heard her blackberry beep so she let out a sigh, thinking it would be a message from Noah. To her surprise, it was from Seto.<p>

**Sorry for leaving you behind. Hope Wheeler gave you my message. I love you.** He said.

Storm smiled and texted back, **I love you too. I got your message and I'm looking forward to seeing you.**

**As am I Storm.**

Storm pocketed her blackberry and continued walking around. Part of her wanted to go to Seto's house but she figured that he wouldn't be home. Instead she headed to Kaibacorp. She didn't go there to see Seto but because of something she remembered, a virtual world program that was in Kaibacorp. She had come across it one time when she gave herself a tour of Kaibacorp using the security system to direct her. It would be the best place to dump Noah. She just had to put up barriers so he couldn't hack into the Kaibacorp system. She walked through the pretty much empty building, the security guards leaving her alone. She went to the room where she found the virtual world and went to the control panel to start creating barriers. Once they were up she connected her blackberry to the control panel and transferred Noah to the virtual world.

"This should keep you occupied until I can figure out a better plan." Storm said as she disconnected her blackberry. She left a message for Noah to find, explaining that he'll be in the virtual world for a little while, before she left and went up to Seto's office. She sat on the ground in his office, staring out the window over the dark city.

"Hey Storm."

Storm looked up to see Mokuba's smiling face.

"Hey Mokuba." She said with a smile as Mokuba sat down next to her, "Where's Seto?"

"He's working in his other office." Mokuba replied.

"Wait, Seto has another office?" Storm asked surprised.

"Yeah, and I'm not allowed to tell you where it is. He mostly has it so no one can disturb him." Mokuba explained as he looked out the window.

"Mokuba, I need to tell both you and Seto something. It's about Noah…" Storm started saying.

"I already know you saved him. I found the messages he was sending you while you were unconscious. I decided not to tell Seto. He's still undecided if you can truly be trusted after what we learned and this will make him think you're not trustworthy and I don't want that. You're the first person he's truly let it and I think he needs you Storm." Mokuba said. Storm smiled and wrapped her arm around Mokuba.

"I'll always be there for your brother and you too Mokuba." Storm promised. Mokuba rested his head on her shoulder, "I'm glad. You're really awesome Storm."

Storm smiled happily as Mokuba and she looked out across Domino. Everything seemed to be right in life at that moment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ Ok so this is somewhat the last chapter of _The Storm_ but it isn't the last you'll be seeing of Storm (mostly because I think I left a few lose ends (oops)) Storm will reappear soon, probably in a month, maybe a week, probably a few days (depending on how I'm feeling lol). But for now thank you for reading and to everyone who reviewed and faved. Make sure to keep an eye out for our dear Storm._


End file.
